Say Yes
by thewrinkleintime
Summary: Scenes from the first three fics in Surviving the Dark, all from Pepper's point of view, plus an epilogue of sorts.


AN: Any warnings for the first three fics apply here. (References to suicide and self harm, nothing graphic though.) This one won't make much sense unless you read the first three, as it's scenes from each of them.

* * *

1.

Pepper stands in the doorway, watching. Tony and Bruce are sprawled on the floor, staring up at the sky through what had been the ceiling. Pepper knows the battle had taken a toll on the entire team, but she is especially worried about Tony, who almost didn't make it. She realizes the two men are talking and decides to hang back. Eavesdropping might not have been the most ethical way of ascertaining Tony's status, but Pepper would do what she needed to.

"I tried to once." Pepper listens as Tony recounts his suicide attempt. Her heart rate speeds up slightly as she remembers that day, how she found Tony so close to the edge, so close to being lost forever.

Tony is listing things now, things worth sticking around for. Pepper smiles slightly at her name, then her grin widens when Tony names Bruce. She listens to his reasoning, listens to Bruce interject and Tony cutting him off, refusing to let him deny his importance. She thinks that Tony must have learned something after all these years, because despite being slightly flushed, Bruce is giving Tony a tentative smile.

She's glad for them, she really is. They need each other, and Pepper intends to make sure they don't screw this up. Bruce is too fragile right now, still convinced of his worthlessness. Pepper makes a mental note to have a talk with Tony. A plan is already formulating in her mind. It involves purple shirts and Tony's famous pancakes and wooing nuclear physicists. She's optimistic it'll succeed.

2.

Pepper is working in Tony's lab, doing some things Tony deemed too boring to waste his time on, but too important to ignore completely.

She looks up as Tony walks in and immediately knows something is wrong.

"What happened?" Tony looks surprised to see her here, and spends several seconds just staring at her with this awful look in his eyes.

"It's Bruce."

Tony tells Pepper what he saw, how the long white lines marred Bruce's skin and how ashamed of his scars the other man seemed.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, I just said I'd be down in my lab whenever he was ready."

"I think that was smart. He's obviously not comfortable with the topic."

"But-"

"No, Tony, listen. There's clearly quite a bit that you two haven't talked about, but Bruce needs to do this on his own. Let him decide when he's ready, okay?" Tony nods his understanding before rushing at Pepper and pulling her into a hug.

"I don't like the idea of him hurting himself," he mumbles into her shoulder. She's wearing heels and is taller than him, but they manage to fit together rather perfectly.

"I don't either, Tony, but don't let this stop you from getting close. He needs you, he needs to know that he hasn't scared you off with this."

"It would take a lot more than some self-inflicted scars to scare me off, Pepper," Tony says.

"Good, so show him that."

The elevator dings open and Bruce walks out, looking nervous. Tony pulls back from Pepper and turns around, a genuine smile on his face.

"Bruce! Come see my awesome new toy. You won't believe the stuff this thing can do." Bruce grins and the two head off to talk science. Pepper nods to herself and thinks that everything is going to be just fine.

3.

"Keep an eye on him, okay?"

Tony is going to be late if he doesn't leave right then, something that Pepper keeps reminding him of.

"We'll be fine. I know you're worried about Bruce, but I'll look after him." She hugs him goodbye and all but shoves him out the door, knowing the only way he'll go to this conference is if he gets a little push. Tony doesn't look convinced, but he nods nonetheless and sets off for D.C.

Pepper walks back into their apartment and tries to quell the anxious feeling in her stomach. She can do this, they're going to be fine.

She finds Bruce in the bathroom, staring at the blood running down his arm.

"Oh Bruce," she sighs, turning to the medicine cabinet to find the first aid supplies.

"Here we go, you're going to be okay." She makes soothing noises and gently bandages Bruce's arm, leading him out to the living room when she's done. He hasn't said anything so far, and doesn't seem to be aware of her presence. He's in his head, and while Pepper doesn't want to leave him there alone, she needs to make a call. It's time for Tony to come home.

When she returns it's to find Bruce in the same position, but with tears running down his face.

"Oh, honey." She sits next to him and pulls him into an embrace, rubbing his back and holding him close as he falls apart. By the time Tony rushes in, Bruce has fallen asleep. Pepper trades places with Tony, gently placing Bruce in Tony's arms, and leaves to give the two some time alone.

She returns a bit later with Doctor Who and popcorn, knowing that it's getting late and they could all use some cheering up. She puts in the DVD and comes to sit next to Bruce, who puts an arm around her. She leans into his side and the three of them start to relax. She knows Tony and Bruce have some serious talking to do, but that can wait until the morning. Right now Bruce is alright, Tony is home, and the three of them are together. She smiles at her boys and then turns to watch Nine fight some evil.

4.

Tony rushes into Pepper's room and flops onto her bed. It's 5 am and Pepper was trying to sleep, but obviously wasn't going to be getting any more shut-eye.

"Tony, you better have a good reason-"

"What do I do? Tell me what to do Pepper." Pepper rolls over and opens one eye. Tony is staring at her, distraught and frantic.

"You're going to have to be more specific, Tony."

"It's our five-year anniversary next month! What do I do? What do I get Bruce? What do you think he wants, do you think-"

This time it's Pepper that interrupts. "Whoa, slow down there. Take a deep breath, it's going to be fine. Now, is there anything that Bruce really wants, anything he's mentioned lately?" She guides Tony through the conversation, and by the time the sun has risen they have a plan. Tony is practically bouncing with glee, and when Bruce stumbles in, rubbing sleep from his eyes, Tony leaps up and throws his arms around him. Bruce chuckles at Tony's antics, well-used to this sort of behavior. Tony rushes off to make some of his famous blueberry pancakes, and Bruce comes to sit on the edge of Pepper's bed.

"So," he starts off, "our anniversary is coming up." Pepper gives a huge grin and sits up. The opportunity is too good to pass up, and she finds herself making leading statements until Bruce comes to the conclusion she intended him to. Oh, this is going to be good.

Pepper is barely containing her excitement. It's been a month since she helped the boys with their plans, and now she finally gets to see it all in action. Bruce and Tony are at the kitchen table, both looking slightly nervous, but also sending Pepper odd looks. Pepper tries to school her expression into something more neutral, but finds herself unable to keep the huge grin off her face.

Tony and Bruce have stopped eating, and are both looking at each other. Pepper surreptitiously gets out her camera. Oh, this is perfect.

Tony and Bruce are both holding a small, ring-sized box. They shoot each other confused looks, and then, at the exact same time, say: "Will you marry me?"

Pepper squeals in a rather undignified manner, and claps her hands. "Say yes, both of you!"

Tony and Bruce seem to realize what's going on at the same time, and give Pepper half-hearted glares, before turning back to each other. They get up from their seats and Tony moves around the table until he's standing next to Bruce. Tony takes Bruce's hands in his, and says simply "Yes."

"Now kiss!" This earns Pepper two more annoyed looks, but they nonetheless comply. When Bruce pulls back he's looking happier than Pepper has ever seen him. He stares at Tony for a few seconds before speaking.

"Yes."

It's all he says, and all he needs to say. They move forwards into another kiss, which is turning more heated by the second. Eventually they seem to realize Pepper is still filming them, because Tony whispers something in Bruce's ear. He turns bright red but says eagerly, "God yes." And then Tony is pulling him out of the kitchen and back towards their bedroom.

Pepper reluctantly turns off her camera and gives a happy sigh. They did it. They made it five whole years, and if everything goes right her boys will make it 40 more.

Pepper is brought out of her daydream by a loud moan from down the hall. She turns her recorder back on. After all, it's not spying if the door is still open.


End file.
